The angel and the Kazekage
by katizo terusei
Summary: Kiku got on her tiptoes and pressed her lips gently against his. She backed away slowly and ran away after saying a quick 'I'm so sorry Gaara'. GaaraXOC
1. past

Kiku poked her head around the corner of the hall way. The cost was clear. She silently ran toward the room at the end of the hall. She gently cracked it. She tried not to giggled seeing her childhood friend. He was leaning back in his chair eyes closed. She smirked and threw the door open and ran in and jumped unto his lap. "GAARA!!"

He jumped slightly in shock. He glared at her. "Kikuyu Linoko Torakume what are you doing here?"

She failed her arms wildly. "Gaara!! I said for you to never call me by my full name!!"

He rolled his eyes. "Why are you here Kiku?"

"That's better." She said fixing herself so her back was facing him. She leaned back unto his chest and put her feet on his Kazekage desk. "I'm here because I wanted to visit you Gaa"

He scoffed. "So you think you can just barge in here while I'm working?!"

"Yep! And don't tell me to leave. Birku and Jeko will probably be here soon to get me anyway so I'm gonna spend as much time with you as possible"

"So nothing I was will make you leave?" He said slightly annoyed.

"Yep! Oh and I already knocked out the guards so they can't make me leave either"

"You knocked out the royal guards?!?!"

"Yes I did.....Uh....Gaara do you remember what today is?"

He went silent trying to remember. Then he froze realizing the date. "May ninth the anniversary...."

"Of my parents death."

"Kiku.....I...."

"It's okay I know you didn't mean to. It was an accident and I don't blame you"

_Flashback_

_ Fourteen years ago Gaara and Kiku were at her house. They were coloring pictures when Kiku's dad came in from work, drunk. He stumbled over to them and patted her head. "Hello little Kiku."_

_ She smiled. "Hi daddy!"_

_ He glared at Gaara. "Hey Mikoyan! Why is that 'thing' here again?"_

_ Kiku's mother came in. "Shuio don't start anything."_

_ He scoffed. "He isn't anything but a monster. And you," He said pointing at Kiku. "I told you to stay away from him!" He hit Kiku and caused her to fall on the ground._

_ The four year old Gaara stood up. "Leave Kiku alone!"_

_ "You can't tell me what to do. I'm the adult and your the monster child" he said kicking Kiku in the ribs. She screamed in pain. This happened every time Shuio came home drunk and Gaara was there. He never approved of Kiku and Gaara's friendship, and he always took his anger out on Kiku and Mikoyan. _

_ Gaara clenched his fist. "I said leave her alone."_

_ Sand started to wrap around Shuio. He screamed "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"_

_ The sand moved up and wrapped around his throat and choked him. Gaara glared at him. "I'm sick and tired of seeing you hurting Kiku! Die!"_

_ The sand squeezed harder and blood began to trickle down Shuio's neck. The sand went into the newly made wounds and made its way to Shuio's heart. Gaara clenched his fist tighter and sand sand completely destroyed his heart._

_ Mikoyan came in and screamed at the bloody mess. Gaara shifted his glared from Shuio's dead body to her. "And you. You allowed him to harm your only child?!"_

_ What appeared to be kunai made out of sand flew towards her and stabbed her in the heart._

_ Gaara calmed the sand and used it to pick up Kiku. She had passed out from the injuries Shuio had caused her. He walked toward the door and went to his house, sand and Kiku following._

_End Flashback_

The now eighteen Gaara bit his lip. His gaze shifted to the now also eighteen and quite busty Kiku on his lap. Her long silky black hair was let down and her bangs were covering her left eye. He could just barely see her golden colored eyes through them.

"Kiku....I really am sorry."

"Don't be....." She let a few tears fall. "I-I know you were protecting me. And I thank you for that."

In a blur of blonde and brown Kiku's two teammates, Birku and Jeko, came in. They kneeled in front of Gaara's desk.

"We apologize Kazekage-sama" Birku said.

"We shouldn't have let her out of our sight. It won't happen again." Jeko said.

Gaara frowned. "See to it that it doesn't"

Kiku sighed and got off Gaara's lap. "Alright baka one and baka two. Let's go."

They nodded and headed toward the exit. Kiku smiled "Bye Gaara see ya later!" She said waving and followed them.


	2. annoying

Gaara leaned back in his chair, finally done with the days paper work. He closed his eyes. 'Kiku....' he thought 'Stay safe today....and try not to cry. I know you miss your parents but....I had to do something....Seeing you hurt and bleeding on the floor that day......Your father was the monster.'

Someone giggled from in front of his desk. "I can read your thoughts you know, Gaa"

He opened his eyes to see Kiku on the other side of his desk smiling at him. She pouted "Gaara! No fair! You looked so cute! Close your eyes again!"

He sighed. "Your just like a child." he mumbled before closing his eyes.

She squealed. "Gaa! You look so peaceful! So calm."

He smirked and opened his eyes again. "Your strange. By the way, when did they let you out of the mental institute?"

She sighed and sat on his desk. "About 5:30 why?"

He chuckled. "I don't know. Just curios. Why do you come here so much?"

"Cause I wanna see my best-est buddy in the whole world! Plus I have nothing else to do"

"Well that was almost sweet"

She smiled. "I know right"

"You don't know anything!"

"Nope! That's why I have you Gaara! Your smart!"

"Behold the three year old trapped in a grown woman's body"

"Jerk! Besides you know I have an IQ of over 225!"

He sighed "Yeah I know, I wish I didn't but I do"

She stuck out her tongue at him. "Bleah!"

"Will you please calm down?"

"Can't too much sugar!"

"Your weird at night"

She blinked. "Gaara.....that's perverted!"

He froze trying to understand what she meant. He finally got it. "OH GOD! KIKU HOW CAN YOU THINK OF THAT!"

"It's easy if your me! Besides it IS 11:25"

"Be serous for once please!"

"Never! That isn't fun!" She said getting up and walking toward him.

"What are you-"

"NIGHT GAAWA-CHAN!" She screamed in his ear and hugged him.

He grabbed his ear in pain. "You baka! That could've made me go deaf!"

"That was the plan!" She said walking off.


	3. rape

Kiku smiled as she walked down the streets. She looked at her watch, 11:57 pm. She sighed, she had just left Gaara's office and she was happy the day was almost over. One of the street lights around her dimmed. She looked up at it, then another one dimmed. She froze feeling at least 3 pairs of eyes watching her. She turned around hearing someone move. "Who's there?"

Someone had attacked her while she was looking the other way, he hit her in the back with three kunai. She fell to the ground. "P-Poison...."

She blacked out. The kunai that had been thrown at her were covered in a poison that could put a person to sleep for at least 5 hours.

~:~

The next day Gaara was in his office when Birku and Jeko came in. "Kazekage-sama...sorry for the interruption but we were wondering if you knew where Kiku-san might be."

Gaara looked at them, shocked. "You mean she's not with you?"

Birku shook his head. "she never returned last night."

Gaara ran out the door Birku and Jeko right behind. He went up to the guard room. "New mission! I want all of you to run out and look for Kikuyu. She was last seen at 11:25 last night and never returned home. Now go!"

"Yes sir!" the 100 guards said.

Gaara turned toward Birku and Jeko "You two search the east side I'm going to search the west."

"Yes sir!"

Gaara ran toward the street where Kiku was captured. 'Kiku...where are you?' he thought. At that moment he heard her scream in both shock and pain. He ran toward the scream. She screamed again. He stopped to see that she was screaming from and old warehouse.

She screamed again "LET ME GO!"

Gaara ran in to see three men. Two were standing against the wall smirking, arms crossed. And the third had Kiku pinned to the floor with a sheet on top of them.

Gaara did the first thing he thought of. "SAND COFFIN!" Sand wrapped around the three men, pulling the third out from under the sheet. "SAND BURRIAL!"

The men were instantly killed by the sand. Gaara walked over to Kiku, sheet still covering her. "Are you okay?" he said trying to take off the sheet to get her out of here.

She grabbed his hand before he could. "Gaara....don't... I don't" Her eyes wandered to the shreds of clothes beside her. Gaara turned red when he realized that she didn't have any clothes on. He stood up and handed her his Kazekage robe. He turned away so she could put it on. All the while thinking about killing the men again for what they did. "Kiku...What did.....did they....rape you?"

She nodded and walked over to him, robe covering her body. He put his arms around her shoulders and took her out of the warehouse.

Back in the Kazekage office. Kiku was fully clothed again and Birku and Jeko were asking her questions. Gaara just rolled his eyes. She told them to leave and they did. She walked over to Gaara and hugged him "Thank you Gaa."


	4. shy

"Eh? Is something wrong Gaa-san?~" Kiku said looking at her friend. He had seemed distant since the night he saved her. Now as they sat in the Kazekage office she felt she should ensure he was okay.  
He looked at her. "Kikuyu.."  
She smiled, not bothered that he hadn't used her nickname for once.  
He looked back at his paperwork "Kikuyu, What happened that night...We're to never speak of it again. Agreed?"  
She nodded. "Hai!"  
He sighed in relief. "Now on a different matter. Why are you here?"  
She blushed and sighed, she was kinda wishing he wouldn't ask. "well Gaara...I-I"  
He looked at her confused..  
She closed her eyes. "Y-You know the festival coming up?"  
He leaned back in his chair. "Yes. The one to comemerate the alliance of wind and fire."  
She looked at the floor. "Yeah, a-about that...I-I was kinda wondering..."  
"Wondering what?"  
She bit her lip. "N-Nevermind, It's stupid. Just f-forget I said anything." She said running out the door.  
Gaara blinked. 'What's with her? She's never done that before?' He thought.  
Almost as if on cue Temari ran in smiling. "Did she ask you?"  
Gaara noted his sisters smile. "Ask me what?"  
Temari sighed. "So she didn't."  
"Temari what are you talking about?"  
She looked at him. "Kiku was going to ask you to be her date at the festival!"  
Gaara froze. "Wh-what?"  
Temari just nodded. "I wish she did too. Your so cute together."  
Gaara thought about what was just spoken. 'S-So that's why she seemed so shy.' He stood up and walked toward the door. "Temari. I want you and Kankuro to stay out of my personal buisiness"  
Temari just smirked. "Your gonna go ask her?"  
Gaara smiled slightly. "Yep." 


End file.
